


A Starry Christmas

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8934061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

This time last year, you couldn’t have imagined a better scenario. Instead of wondering where your now ex-boyfriend was, you knew where your current one was - standing right behind you with his arms around your waist and his head nestled in the crook of your neck. Spencer had only been your boyfriend for about six months and you’d already fallen head over heels, so much so, that the month before you had moved into his apartment and were now spending Christmas together. The day had begun with breakfast in bed, opening presents and skating at the local rink. After returning home, you had hot cocoa, sat in bed and watched a movie and were now staring at the stars.

Although it was cold outside, he’d suggested going up to the roof to look at the stars. “They’re much brighter this time of year,” he noted, lightly grabbing your hand after you’d both put on coats, gloves and hats. As you walked your way up to the roof, bracing yourself for the oncoming cold, you asked him why. “Why are the stars brighter this time of year?”

He smiled softly, gripping your hand just a bit tighter. He was grateful for and loved the fact that you were genuinely interested in his random bits of information about anything from Dr. Who and medieval times to the psychology of adolescents and the stars in the sky. “It’s partially because during our winter months, the plant is aimed towards the spiral arm of the galaxy to which our sun belongs. Our summer months make the sky look hazy, so the stars aren’t as clear as they are now.”

Once you were out on the rooftop, you immediately folded your arms around yourself. It was freezing out. But Spencer, wrapped his arms around you, sharing his body heat with you and distracting your with more facts about the stars above. He mumbled into your neck, peppering it with kisses in between each sentence. “The colors of the stars depend on wavelengths of light,” he said, the string of kisses leaving a trail of warmth. “The highest-energy, shortest wavelengths are blue and violet light which are emitted by the hottest materials and the lowest-energy, longer wavelength red and oranges are emitted by cooler gases. White stars, which are pretty much all the ones we can see right now, are an even balance between the two.”

You snuggled back into him, grasping his hands and wrapping them tighter around you. He was definitely keeping you warm. Turning toward him, you pressed a light kiss to his lips. “Tell me more about the stars,” you said, lightly grazing your gloved hand against his cheek. It was somehow comforting to know you occupied such a small space in the middle of the galaxy. You returned your gaze to the sky as he continued to educate you on the vastness above.

“There are 88 constellations in the sky,” he said, pulling your hair back from your neck, so he could kiss you there. “There are eight that can be easily seen during December though,” he continued pointing upward. “Aries, Cetus, or The Sea Monster, Fornax, which looks like a tipsy diamond, Horologium, or The Pendulum Clock, Hydrus, Perseus, Triangulum and finally Eridanus, or The River.” He stopped himself, slightly embarrassed at the speed at which he was speaking.

You leaned on the ledge of the rooftop, pulling Spencer closer to you. “What’s your favorite constellation?”

“Lyra,” he said without hesitation. He was only getting used to the fact that you didn’t get annoyed at his breadth of knowledge. “But only because it contains the fifth brightest star in the galaxy, Vega.” You kissed him again, silently waiting for him to continue. “There’s a story about Vega from Japan that I’ve come to really enjoy over the past couple of months,” he said, kissing the soft spot underneath your ear. “In Japan, Vega is sometimes referred to as Tanabata, whose a celestial princess. She falls in love with a mortal named Kengyu, but when her father finds out, he refuses to let them see each other. They are placed in the sky so that can’t be together and are separated by the Milky Way. The gods in the sky are kind though,” he insists, seeing the saddened look on your face. “On the seventh night of the seventh moon, a bridge of magpies forms across the Milky Way so that they can see each other.”

“I like that story,” you said, turning around to face him. “So you’ve started to like that one in the past few months?” you asked, raising your eyebrow, knowing exactly why.

“Yea, my love of the stars has been pretty recent too. I’ve always loved space, but the stars specifically are more recent,” he said, looking up.

“Really?”

“Yea,” he said, bringing your lips to his for a short kiss that wasn’t nearly enough. “When we first met, you were outside the coffee shop looking up at the stars and I wanted to impress you, so after I asked you out, I started learning about them.”

“You learned all this for me?” you asked.

“Yea,” he said, blushing at the admission.

You had never imagined being the first to say it, but it felt so right in this moment. “I love you, Spencer.” You tightened your arms around his neck, slipping your tongue gingerly into his mouth. Slowly, you pulled away, the heat between you thick enough to cut with a knife.

He met your gaze and immediately pulled you back in for another bone-melting kiss. “I love you, too, Y/N,” he mumbled against your lips. “Should we go inside before we freeze?”

“I think so,” you replied, noticing despite the heat between you that you were still cold. “I also think we should put some stars on the ceiling above the bed, that way we can look at them whenever we want.”

“I’d love that,” he said, turning around to take one last look. “Even if I don’t have the stars to look at at night, all I need is you.”


End file.
